


Bed Head

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam’s morning hair after a night of ‘fun’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Head

 

You were curled up next to Sam. You two had fun the night before. He was rough with you and you were rough with him as well. Your head was nuzzled against his chest sound asleep. You felt movements beside you and you woke up. You saw Sam getting up out of bed.

 

Sam looked at your naked form. “Get some rest baby.” He said looking into your eyes.

 

You looked at Sam with tired eyes. “Sammy come back to bed.”

 

“I’m going to get breakfast that’s all.” Sam said looking at you.

 

You shook your head. “Your brother will laugh at you.”

 

Sam shook his head. “I don’t think he will.”

 

“You’re hair… Sam…” You tried to warn him.

 

“Rest darling. I will be right back.”

 

You had tried to warn him that you had really messed up his hair and Dean was going to laugh his head off when he saw Sam’s current look. You watched him go. Well that didn’t go as you planned. You wanted Sam to keep to the bedroom or at least fix his hair before he had gone down the stairs.

 

Memories flooded back to you. Your hands tightly in his hair as he thrusted into you. The loud moans that ripped from his throat as you tightened around him. You pulling at his soft locks and he loved it. He had a hair pulling kink and he allowed you to do it. You pulled his hair and messed it up.

 

You snapped from your thoughts when you heard Dean laughing loudly. You shook your head when you heard Sam yell shut up and Dean said Baby bro got some major action last night.

 

You laughed lightly and shook your head again. You knew that Dean would not allow Sam to live that down and that was one thing too that you knew. He wouldn’t let you live it down either. But it was something that you were now going to have to live with thanks to Dean being well… Dean. He was going to be the loveable pain in your asses and you knew that and so did Sam.

 

 


End file.
